My Falling Star
by Seven Days Secrets
Summary: Laurel thought her life was going to get easier once it got to High school but that wasn't the case. She has to deal with an egotistical werewolf chasing for her as while as deal with her family's fate of being so called hunters. When both of these two part in her life mix someone is going to end up dead and it's up to her not to let that happen. Young Peter/OC prequel white lilies
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter I: The Life of Miss Ordinary_

_This one is just for fun, I thought it would be nice to give some more background story on Laurel and Noel. This takes place in Laurel first year of High school. Hopefully all my lovely readers will like this story, it's technically a prequel to White Lilies. Speaking of which sequel is getting written, I'm just being lazy :3 Well see you at the end ~_

* * *

The alarm clock was screaming at the young teenage girl to get up, everything was blurry due to her drowsiness. It was the first day of high school and she was clearly scared of it, Laurel West 14 years old, nothing special to her name seriously there wasn't really anything special about her. Everything about her was ordinary, safe home and family, somewhat safe town, and she even had that weird best friend everyone seemed to have. Her life was perfect, she loved her daily routine and rituals, nothing was out of place and everyone who knew her knew it.

She swung her legs to the side of the bed and sat up groggily shaking off the excessive sleep from her body. Her brown hair was in a mess and knotted from her throwing herself around in the bed at night while she slept. She placed her feet against the cold wooden floor making her flinch and retreat back into the safety of her comforter. The sun was barely above the horizon and gave enough light for her to make out the shapes in her room. She tried to get up again and was successful for the most part; she stood up and popped her back while rolling her neck. Sauntering slowly over to her bathroom seemed like the impossible for the tired girl, there were times she wished that time could stop for a mere minute so she could catch her breath but at the same time it would throw off her oh so perfect world.

-click- She threw on the light as it illuminated her white titled bathroom, the light was blinding to her as she squinted her eyes. Turning on the faucet she continued with her morning routine which consisted of brushing her teeth and brushing her hair, not to mention going to the bathroom. Shutting the down behind she made her way to her bedroom closet going through all the clothes she had, one thing was on her mind 'What could she dress to make her melt into a crowd?' It was a simple pair of fitted blue jeans and a long sleeved white shirt with her hair tied up into a simple and lose ponytail, no one will notice her.

Laurel walked out into her living room, since both her parents worked either a graveyard shift or a spring shift it was usually quiet in her little 4 room home. Her older sister Noel was reading some tween magazine she bought earlier that week. Noel was something else, long beautiful blonde hair and warm brown eyes, she was one of the popular girls at Beacon Hills High. Noel was tall and fit, head of the cheer-leading squad not to mention dating the star football play Henry Tate. Laurel hated Henry so much, he never fails to remind her how much of a loser she was. Noel shifted her eyes from her magazine to frail little Laurel, "You're kidding right? I can practically see right through you. Come on Elly you got to make a big impression on the first day at least."

"Can we not? I feel like we have this talk every time it's the first day of school, Ella." Laurel picked up an apple from the fruit bowl and took small bites from it. "Plus I don't want to be seen, I rather just hide in the shadows and crawl my way to high school."

"Over my dead body Elly. You're my baby sister and I'm going to take care of you, I'm going to start with your outfit and work my way up."

"Ella, I'm not your personal Barbie doll. I don't see the big deal if I want to be plain or not."

"Ok Miss Plain-Jane, I'm going to work my magic and get you a boyfriend this year. You'll thank me later I promise baby sister." Noel stood up, she was already taller than Laurel by a few inches by adding a pair of heels on Laurel had to look up at her, it sucked being only 5'3". Her big sister practically dragged Laurel into her bedroom and ignored all the fights Laurel was throwing around. "This looks good with your skin tone don't you think? I'm sure you don't want to wear a skirt so we'll keep those jeans of yours. We just need a nice blouse, don't worry Elly, I'll make you a woman to be desired by all the men."

Noel kept her promise as Laurel checked herself out in the mirror, a nice cream blouse which gave her the illusion she had a bigger bust. Her legs looked long thanks to the cream colored booties. Laurel's once knotted hair was brushed and waved and curled in the most natural place looking effortless. Who know a new set of clothes would make someone look completely different? "Oh wow, thanks Elly."

"I told you, big sister has your back." Noel gave Laurel a sly wink as while she sat on the bed watching her little sister twirl in front of the mirror. The door cracked opened and their father walked in the room looking at his daughters, "Morning Daddy."

"Morning sweethearts, Laurel you look different. I don't want to beat off the boys off of you now." Nick West smiled at his daughters; it didn't take long to know his favorite was Laurel. She was smart and a quick learner compared to her sister who cared about her image and her role in school. "You know I have a gun vault which I don't want to use on some teenage boy."

"We know Daddy." Noel answered her father sweetly and Laurel nodded in agreement. They knew better than to argue with their father, most of the time they just agreed.

"Speaking of which, one of my hunting buddies is here and I would like both of you to meet him before you guys go off to school." He didn't let them object and already closed the door the moment Noel opened her mouth to answer.

"Let's get this over with come on Laurel." Noel was head strong and usually made the decision for the both of them, maybe that way their mother Carol liked Noel better. Noel was a leader and wasn't as fickle as Laurel was, their mother hated when they mumbled and Laurel did only that.

They grabbed their bags off of the floor and walked out into the living room where an older gentleman sat on the couch drinking black coffee. He had dark blonde hair which was starting to grey and thin out in the middle, he turned to look at them and nodded. Their guest had a stern expression almost like a stone statue, nothing could faze this man. "Girls this is an old friend of mine. Meet Gerard Argent, our great-great grandfathers were hunting buddies. His grandfather actually saved our grandfather's life more than once. Gerard, this is my oldest Noel and my youngest Laurel."

"Hello." Leave it to Noel to set the bar high, she reached out and shook his hand firmly.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Argent." Laurel shook his hand after Noel, Gerard looked over the girls one more time.

"You both can call me Gerard; I mean we're basically family. You two are just as lovely as your mother. You raised two fine girls Nick, your father would have been proud." He had a loud and booming voice that commanded everyone's attention; Laurel was completely scared of him.

Laurel looked at the wall and nudged Noel softly, "Ella, we have 20 minutes to get to school."

"What about it? We won't be late."

"It takes 20 minutes to get there Ella." Noel rolled her eyes and sighed ushering Laurel towards her car. "Bye Daddy and Mr. Argent." Laurel hopped into the jeep and buckled her seat belt glancing at Noel who was applying her makeup in the rear view mirror. "That man scared me."

"I know right? He was too creepy." Noel started the car and drove towards their school, "You know why he is here don't you?"

"Kind of not really."

"Dad said once we were both in high school he was going to teach us how to quote on quote hunt."

"So why is Mr. Argent here?"

"I don't know to help most likely; I'm not interested in joining the family's trade. It's so outdated."

"You act like I want to Ella."

"You're more of a strategist than a fighter. You're much better at leading baby sis."

"Yeah right..." Laurel exhaled quietly to herself and watched as the trees passed them keeping a mental count. Their school peeked over the horizon and this feeling was bubbling in her chest, she hated not knowing the future.

"Okay, so you meet me here after 6th period or you're going to walk home, got it?"

"I know, I'll see you after school Ella." Once Noel parked the car Laurel hopped out of the jeep scanning the crowd for her dorky best friend.

"Oi Laurel!" He called out from behind her and she trotted over to the brown haired boy. He was barely an inch taller than he, kind of stocky for his size, and wore his signature goofy smile. "You look amazing."

"I know right?" Noel quipped as she walked passed them waving good bye to her little sister.

"Do I need to get a bat and fight off the boys off of you today?" She shook her head and walked besides Bobby. Bobby Finstock was and has been her best friend since 2nd grade, funny part was Laurel punched him in the face for taking her chocolate pudding off of her tray. Since that event they've been best friends actually they were each other's only friend. "Why you dressing up today anyways? It seems out of the ordinary for you."

"It is for one and second of all I was forced too. You know me Bobby, I rather just be the paint on the wall were no one gives me much thought." They opened the school doors and everything that was going on just stopped to stare at the freshmen. She could hear her heart beating in her throat as she just pushed Bobby in front of her, "God I hate Noel so much right now." Digging through her pockets she managed to produce her class schedule which handily had her locker combination and location on it. "I'll see you in first period Bobby; I'm going to drop my backpack off first."

Her heels clicked while she wandered through the halls looking for her locker. "Ok, my locker number is #2453.

There is 45 ... 46 ...47... 48... 50...51 ..52 .." Her eyes stopped to look at the boy who was leaning against her locker talking to his friends. "Maybe I should..." Instead of doing what she wanted she marched towards him, "Excuse me, can you get off of my locker?" She thought it came out bold and brave but instead it was shaky.

The boy looked at the number and kicked himself off of her locker, he was a lot taller than she gave him credit for. He towered over her and gave her this smile that could make any girl's heart melt, "Sorry about that." He was ignoring his friends and paying attention to the meek girl in front of him. He was very attractive even she thought he was handsome. He had brown hair and blue eyes that stood out against his complexion.

She just gave a small smile and moved around him to get to her locker, "You're a freshman aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Is that a problem?" She shoved all the excess books she didn't need into her locker and closed it softly; the boy was next to her watching her carefully. "Umh, is there a problem?"

"There might be." He just kept smiling at her; she could feel the blood rushing to her face with every passing minute.

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know your name and I must have the fair lady's name."

She couldn't help but smile at his comment, "My name is Laurel and I have to get going before I'm late to class."

Laurel turned around before she could move he grabbed her arm lightly afraid to bruise the girl, "Don't you want to know my name, Laurel?"

"Would it matter if I did or not?"

It was his turn to smile and he released her arm, "My name is Peter Hale."

* * *

_Thank you for reading see you next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter II: The West Hunters_

_In honor of the season finale and the mid-autumn festival, I present chapter two. I hope those who celebrate the moon festival have a great one and eat a lot of expensive moon cakes because those bastards only come once a year but they're so good. Expect little to almost no updates until the week is over. I have to deal with monks and blessing and grave cleaning and all that fun stuff. OH WHICH REMINDS ME! The Monkey King (Sun WuKong) festival is coming up and I'm going to celebrate by begin watching Journey to the West 1996 edition because I'm cool and it's the best thing ever made. **Had to reload it cause I made a booboo.**_

* * *

_She couldn't help but smile at his comment, "My name is Laurel and I have to get going before I'm late to class."_

_Laurel turned around before she could move he grabbed her arm lightly afraid to bruise the girl, "Don't you want to know my name, Laurel?"_

_"Would it matter if I did or not?"_

_It was his turn to smile and he released her arm, "My name is Peter Hale."_

"It's nice to meet you Peter. I'll see you around." She waved and scurried off towards her class Bobby gave her a look and threw his hands in the air the moment she walked in. He pointed at his wrist wondering where the girl went off to. Laurel gave him an apologetic look and shuffled over to him, "Sorry I got held up." Bobby moved his backpack from the seat he was saving for her and she sat down next to him. "Am I late?"

"No and you're lucky because here he comes."

Their teacher Mr. Baca was their honor biology teacher; he was probably in his late 30's with light brown hair and wore a pair of glasses over his brown eyes. He sets down his folders and looked through his student list, "I'm going to call out your names and just say something when you hear your name." He went through his list and nothing really happened except for the part where he called out 'Peter Hale' Laurel looked up towards the boy she met earlier this morning. "Class this is my student aide, Peter Hale. If you need help ask Peter first. Alright so opened your books and read the first chapter. Miss West if you could read the first paragraph and then Mr. Finstock and so on so forth."

Peter gave her a smirk and Laurel waved at him, Bobby looked over to the older boy who sat across the classroom. She flipped her book to the first chapter and read to herself, "Biology is the study of life. Before people could understand life they believe in creation. Creation was where they thought one life could only be given through another, as an example when they left meat in a jar a few weeks later that meat became flies and bees. As the population evolved they discovered that the meat was left out but the lid was not on so flies laid their eggs. At first the thought of life being produce by life and not death was looked down upon, however now we learned this is the first truth of life."

"Nicely done Miss West. If I can stop right there real quick, so back in the 1700's we didn't understand that life was only produce from life. We thought that life could only happen if something died in its place. Of course it was false but since back then religion was a big part of life it made since to them. Mr. Finstock next paragraph please."

After they were finished with reading the first chapter they were allowed to work on the worksheet with their lab partners. Bobby looked like the worksheet just asked him the meaning of life, "Bobby that was your chapter you read."

"Was it? Laurel I can barely remember what I ate this morning let alone something I had no interest in." He stopped doing any more work altogether and stared at Laurel, "So care to tell me why that guy has been staring at you the whole time since you walked in?"

She looked up cautiously at the teacher aides and averted her eyes as soon as they made contact, "First of all, I have no idea how you made it into honor's bio and second of all he was leaning against my locker and we spoke briefly but I ran off to class with my tail between my legs."

"You talked to a guy?"

"Oh my god, I talked to a guy."

"You talked to a guy. Why do I find that absolutely unbelievable? I can't even fathom what that would even look it."

Laurel punched him in the arm while they were busying talking and answering their question, she didn't notice that Peter moved and sat in front of her. He turned back to look at her he had this charming smile on his face, Laurel peered up at him slowly and shy smile crept up on to her lips. "So I was surprise to see you were in honor's biology. I have to admit very impress."

"I guess I just full of surprises. You're quite a ladies man; every girl in the class has been staring at you the whole period. I forgot to ask you what grade you were in earlier."

"I'm just amazing." He looked over at Bobby who happened to be confused with what was going around him. "It's my last year in high school. I just took this class for an easy A and extra credits. I'm Peter by the way."

"Bobby. Elly," Bobby only called Laurel Elly if he really wanted her attention; he gave her this serious expression which she ignored.

"Elly?" Peter repeated a little amused while Laurel tried to laugh it off.

"It's a nickname I got growing up. My older sister called me Laurelly and I called her Noella, we wanted to be princesses."

"Of course and you should be. Well I'm going to get back to my work before Baca goes off on me. Until next time Laurel." Laurel watched as he rose from his seat and marched back to his chair with pride. Most of the girls in class ran over to him and tried to get him to try and get him to help them with their work.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby asked her breaking him from the spell she was in, she shook her head a little trying to regain her normal self. "You just talked to him normally and you didn't even stutter, what the hell is going on with you?"

"Bobby, I have no idea." Her eyes wandered off to the boy who had every girl in the class rushing towards him, Laurel turned back to her assignment and finished it off as fast as she could so she could help Bobby with his work. She heard Bobby let out a stressed sighed, the rest of school went by rather slowly for Laurel; she got compliments on how nice she looked today. She hated the attention so much, every time someone would walk up to her she wanted to lie down and pretend to be dead. Luckily she had Bobby next to her or she would have just ran out of school screaming on top of her lungs, social anxiety was a bitch. Noel was in the car waiting for her sister to get there, "How was school?"

"Ah… I met people and I talked to people that I normally don't talk to." Her sister was either impressed or irritated that her little sister was so vague. Laurel just stared at the window trying to ignore any more questions her sister could have.

When they pulled up to the house there was another car parked alongside their lawn. Noel gripped her stirring wheel tightly before parking her car in the driveway. She burst out of the car and stormed into the living room, Laurel followed her sister timidly. She could hear her sister chatting with two other men in the room as well as her father. "Laurel! Come in here!" Her father called out to her and she trotted into the room where the older man from earlier sat and a younger man next to him. "You remember Gerard from earlier this morning. Let me introduce you to his son Chris, Chris this is my daughter Noel and Laurel."

"It's a pleasure." He stood up and shook both of their hands before sitting down. Noel looked around a little uncomfortable with the two men in her home.

"Daddy, I want to know why Gerard and his son are here." After Noel asked their father looked down at his hands and clicked his tongue. He let out a stressed breath and ran his hand into his hair, "Daddy?"

"You guys should have a sit." Nick scooted down the couch and made enough to nuzzle the girls in, "You know we hunt. What you don't know is what we truly hunt and trust me honey it's nothing but nightmares once I tell you. The Argents and our family the Wests are werewolf hunters. Do you know why our last name is West? It's because we were the hunters of the west and soon they just called us West."

"You're joking." Noel looked around from her father to Gerard and to Chris but none of them had a smile on. "Oh god you guys are insane."

"On the contrary, Noel, we are very much sane. Those people who walk around oblivious to the facts of beasts are insane. We are protecting them from the boogeyman under their beds. Your father has asked us for help to train you two girls to be strong leaders and fearless hunters." Gerard coughed into a napkin after he was done explaining, "Your training well be every weekend and two hours after school every day until we see fit. That is an order."

"Girls, you guys are from a long legacy of hunters. You are the future and one day I cannot protect you from the beast that lies in the world." Their father smiled at the girls with a forlorn look, "Your training starts now. I'm sorry girls but this is our family fate and no one must know about this."

* * *

Laurel and Noel sat across from each other in a ware house, their hands and legs were bound to the arms and legs of the chairs. It's been over an hour since they were tied up, they grunted as they tried to free themselves from the bounds. Chris stood off to the side to monitor the girls and had a pocket watch he kept checking. Even for Noel's athletic build she could not even get a small tear in the silver duct tape, for Noel this was a new hell. They struggled and struggled but it wasn't helping them in one bit, the only good it was doing was draining them of their energy. "Word of advice girls, go backwards instead of forward."

Laurel was the first one to get it; she has always been the smartest sibling growing up. She focused all her energy forward before throwing herself backwards. She repeated the process until the chair tipped backwards and broke; Laurel managed to rip one arm free and unbound the other one. She ran over to help Noel but was stopped by Chris. He pulled her back and tossed her on the ground away from her sister. "Laurel, Noel needs to do this on her own, don't worry."

"It's alright Relly, your big sister got this. " Noel followed her sister's suit and swung herself back, Laurel watched as the chair fell backwards and smashed on the ground. Noel was quick to untie herself, she marched over to Chris and threw a punch at him. He caught her fist in his hand and just smiled at the girls.

"Congratulations girls, next time you'll be in two different rooms. Tomorrow we'll work on your aiming and how to put together a gun, for now I need you guys to give me 150 push-ups and 80 sit ups. I'll be watching." The girls got on to the floors after much arguing with Chris and started their push-ups, after the first 20 they could feel their arms burn life fire. Sweat was dripping off of their after 40 more and by the time they got to 100 they were shaking and about to pass out. The sit-ups went rather smoothly compared to the push-ups; it was needless to say they hated what their father signed them up for.

The moment the girls got home Noel dove straight for a hot bubble bath to soothe her aching muscles meanwhile Laurel just went straight to her room and collapsed onto her comfy bed. Whatever their father had planned for them was going to end up killing them. Laurel reached out for her backpack and pulled out her textbook with what little strength she had left. As much as her father wanted them to study and be a hunter she still had high school to deal with.

* * *

The next day at school Laurel could barely move her arms and Bobby noticed, he punched her in the arm lightly and she cried out trying to push him over. "What the hell happen to you?" She just rolled her eyes and shoved her books towards him to hold, she was a little more snappy than she should be so Bobby took her books without much fight.

They walked over to her locker and a certain senior was there again, he smiled at Laurel who just returned it but very weakly. "What's wrong? Did the coach have you do drills or something? You look like you're about to pass out."

"I'm just…" She paused looking for the right words to say without giving out too much details, "..exhausted, my father has us on a training regimen and let's say it blows big time." She opened her locker and took out some extra pens, and slammed it shut. "I'll see you in bio-"

"Or I could walk you there. Since we're both heading there." Peter walked besides her and Bobby was on the other side. "So what does your dad having you do?"

"Uh, 150 push-ups and 80 sit ups. It might not sound like a lot for you but its hell for me since I don't exercise that much."

"And I'm still here, hi." Bobby butted in and Peter chuckled at the boy's attempt to get her attention. He had to be nice to the weird little boy since he was her best friend and two he was soon to be his teammate when Basketball season starts up. How this boy passed try out no one knows. "So I didn't do the reading-"

"Of course you didn't so I took notes for you." Laurel rolled her eyes, it was bad she knew what he would do and wouldn't do for school. School wasn't his forte but sports were and Bobby is lucky to even have that. "You owe me"

"Big time!" Bobby chimed in as they walked into their first period.

* * *

_Thank you for reading see you next time. Oh you guys give me baby names, two girls possibly three and two boys._


End file.
